Lor Laughed
by Amaranth O'Riley
Summary: The Weekenders Lor could never have imagined Thompson as being such an inattentive prom date. It was his fault that she was stuck crying in this bathroom. TinoxLor


Lor Laughed

Lor had been sitting in the bathroom for forty-seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. Exactly. And it was all because of Thompson.

Six years ago, Lor McQuarrie would have given up sports for one date with Thompson. (Ok, maybe not _give up_, but she would have considered it. Momentarily.) Now, sitting alone in the bathroom at prom, her opinions had changed.

When Thompson had asked her to be his prom date three weeks ago, Lor had been ecstatic. She had been reduced to a giggly, girly mess. Her and Tish had even gone dress shopping-_dress shopping_-last weekend, for over _eight hours_! Carver and Tino had nearly died from hysterics at the image of Lor trying on dresses. But she had been too joy-filled to care, and actually took time finding the right shoes to match her red silk dress.

And Thompson barely glanced at her all night.

Lor had never imagined that Thompson would be such an inattentive date. He had picked her up, as was prom tradition, and stood by her awkwardly as her parents snapped photos and her brothers laughed. But when they got to the dance, he immediately pulled her over to his friends, and began ignoring her. And, in all honesty, being ignored by the boy you had crushed on for six years sucked. It sucked a lot.

So that was why Lor had taken refuge in the bathroom approximately forty-seven minutes and thirty-two seconds ago. Thirty-three. Thirty-four…

-0-0-0-

Tino hated school dances. The prom was the epitome of teenage patheticness. Was patheticness even a word? Tish would know. If only she wasn't busy dancing with her male counterpart, he could ask her. Carver was in the middle of the crowd too; he had come with Chloe Montez. Lor was here, too, with Thompson…

Tino frowned. He saw Thompson, over by the punch bowl, hanging out with his 'cool' buddies. So where was Lor? Come to think of it, Tino hadn't seen Lor all night. He made his way over to Thompson.

"Where's Lor?" He asked, once he was sure her date could hear him over the roar of the music.

"Who?"

Tino scowled.

"Lor. Lor McQuarrie? Your date?"

Thompson brightened up.

"Oh, Lor! Yeah, she's…I don't know. Somewhere, I guess."

Thompson turned back to his friends, laughing about something.

The only reason Tino didn't punch him right then and there was all thanks to Candy, who had come with one of Thompson's friends.

"She's in the bathroom. You should probably go talk to her or something," she told him.

Tino thanked her.

Five minutes later, he stood gawkily at the lady's room door. He couldn't exactly go in there, could he?

"Lor?" Tino knocked on the door softly, "Lor? You in there?"

From behind the heavy door, he heard a faint voice:

"What do you want?"

"Lor…are you _crying_?"

"No!" Lor replied, forcefully.

"Lor…"

"Maybe."

Tino bit his lip. He wasn't good at dealing with crying people. Especially Lor. Tino had seen Lor cry a total of one time in the past six years, and that had been when she broke both arms. Lor just didn't cry. Ever.

"Do you want to leave?"

The bathroom door opened slowly, and Lor sniffed.

"That'd be great, Tino."

-0-0-0-

About fifteen minutes later, they were eating pizza at their usual place. Lor had thankfully stopped crying, but she hadn't said much other than: 'Root Beer, please'.

As Tino was trying to work up the courage to ask what had happened, Lor spoke, almost inaudibly.

"He never liked me."

Tino looked up in shock.

"Thompson?!"

Lor nodded.

"But he…he asked you out!"

"Only 'cause Tish said no."

"_Tish_?"

"I heard him talking about it with his friends. He said he never would have thought of me as a girlfriend. He asked Tish to prom though, and she turned him down."

"Geez, Lor, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it's fine. I'm mad at myself though. This," she motioned to her wavy hair, shiny red dress, and high-heeled shoes, "is _so_ not me."

Tino chuckled.

"It's not you, no. But if it's any consolation, I think you look beautiful."

Lor flushed.

"Tino, I have no idea what consolation means, but that's the nicest thing I've heard all night."

She smiled up at him, he cheeks still slightly pink. Tino smiled back.

"Well now that we've abandoned the only social scene of the night, what do you want to do?"

Lor grinned.

"Honestly? I'd love to go to the beach and eat a truckload of chili fries."

Tino stood up and grabbed her hand.

"That can be accomplished, fair lady!" He exclaimed, with a large flourish of his free hand.

Lor laughed, and followed him out the door.


End file.
